victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Userboxes
This page is a list of userboxes to put on your user page to put them on simply insert the name of the template between these brackets wherever you want it on your page. To create your own custom user box click here: Creating Userboxes or How To Make a Userbox MUSICMANIAC STYLE XD Wiki Userboxes Template:VictoriousUser Template:VictoriousRocks Template:BirdScene Template:TopEditor Template:100edits Template:1000Edits Template:DanWarp Template:FavoriteShow Template:VictoriousHeart Character Userboxes Tori Template:Toriluv Template:ToriVega Template:ToriFan Template: StopToriHate Template:TeamTori Tempate:GoldMic Robbie Template:RobbieFan Template:WhatHeIs Template:BigToe Template:HotRobbie Template:Poor Robbie Template:TeamRobbie Template:LoyalRobbieFan Jade Template:JadeFan Template:Emo Template:JadeFanClub Template:TeamJade Template:LoyalJadeFan Template:GiveItUpShe'sBeautiful Template:DontMove Template:JadeLoverFirstEp Cat Template:CatFan Template:CatLovers Template:CatHair! Template:CatBabyGolfing Template:CatBirthday! Template:CatPiggie Template:OUCH! Template:GottaPee! Template:Mirrors Template:ZombieMakeup Template:Lunch! Template:FourthWall Template:BagelJuice Template:SkyNet Template:Friends Template:SweatandPee Template:Candy Template:StageFight Template:Family Template:Gifts Template:CatTrina Template:PeaceCat Template:ArianaFanMail Template:HairColor Template:ICanSing Template:Cute Cat Trina Template:TrinaFan Template:Trina_Club Template:TrinaMoment Template:TrinaHair Template:TrinaHat Template:CatTrina Template:BirthweekRecordScene Template:NeverWalkAgain Template:Horn Template:Trina! Template:TrinaShow Template:TrinaLuv Template:LoyalTrinaFan Template:ThisGirl Beck Template:BeckFan Template:BeckHot Template:BeckHOTcharacter Template:BeckAlone André Template:AndréFan Template:Ketchup Template:99ProblemsButMykicksAintOne Template:AndreAwesome Template:MostTalentAndré Template:HottAndre Sikowitz Template:SikowitzFan Template:Visions Lane Template:LaneFan Random Userboxes Template:Animals Template:Tennis Template:WikiTea Template:YellowPaper Template:Mamaw Template:AddictedtoUserboxes Template:GURL Template:ArianaFanMail Template:Ketchup Template:Pimple Template:TrinaWaz Template:Rainbow Template:Fruity Template:Fly! Template:CatTrina Template:CoffeeLover Template:Emo Template:BusyPerson Template:UserIs Template:Moist Template:FlyingBalls Template:Female Template:Male Template:Donate Template:3Ships Template:Anti Tori Template:HatesJade Template:HatesCat Template:HatesTrina Template:RobbieHate Template:MattHate Template:EveryoneButR Template:AntiBeck Template:CatLocker Template:DanceLover Template:Guitar Template:Mustaches Template:PearPhone Template:CastLove Template:Hair Template:UserWants Template:LGBT Template:LoveBlow Template:Dim Template:AGHP Template:DeanStanlandFB Template:DeanStanlandTweet Template:WikiFamily Template:Hi! Shipping Userboxes Template:NeutralShipper Bade Template:Bade Template:BetweenBade Template:BadeIsAdorable Template:BadeKisss Template:AntiBade Template:TeamBade Template:CandreBade Template:BeckDateBoth Template:BadeCrazyLove Template:BadeFlawsAndAll Template:BadeLuv Template:HearttoBade Template:BadeOTP Template:BadeMind Template:BadeForever Template:BadeMoments Template:BadeHold Template:BadeHeart Template:BadeKiss Template:BadeSupport Template:BadeSecret Template:Bade Shocked Template: BadeBeauty Template: BadeStay Template: BadeLove Template: BadeCatch Template:SweetKiss Template:BadeArmy Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template: BadeNeed Template: BadeBlind Template:BadeAndBat Template: BadeImperfect Template:BadeSee Template:BadeSawIt! Template:CanonShips Bori Template:BoriCute Template:Borishipper Template:Conflicted Template:BatBori Template:TeamBori Template:Borifriendships Template:TVGB Template:CJB Template:BoriDisorder Template:BoriAwesome Template:Anti Bori Template:BeckTori4ever Template:HoldingHands Template:BoriWazzedOff Template:BoriEye Template:BoriRestOfTheScene Template:FlirtySmile Template: BeckCares Template:BeautifulLove Template:WantsMoreMoments Template:BoriChest Template:BoriOTP Template:BoriKiss Template:BoriOTP Template:ToriStare Template:AlwaysAndForever Template:LoveAlways Template:SpecialPlace Template:LovesMoments Template:WantsAKiss Template:CantBreathe Template:Dinner Template:OnlyBori Template:BoriHamburger Template:MoreHope Template:BoriChin Template:NeverLetGo Template:Infatuated Template:BoriAdorable Template:Rules Template:Rocks Template:CutestEver Template:BoriCavity Template:BoriWantMore Template:GBTV Template:AlwaysOTP Template:BoriClose Bat Template:BatShipper Template:BeckDateBoth Template:Bat1 Template:OBD Template:KidSister Template:Batawwkiss Template:Bat Template:BatAdorable Template:BatMusic Template:BatObsessed Template:BatForever Template:BatOTP Template:BatAddiction Template:BatPerfect Template:BatBori Template:AntiBat Tandré Template:Tandréshipp Template:Conflicted Template:Tandré Template:TandreFriendship Template:TandreMoments Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template:JandreTandre Template: TandreMeansMore Template:AndreSong2You Template:TandreVoice Template:TandreOTP Template:TandreKiss Template:CanonShips Cabbie Template:CabbieProme Template:CabbieShipper Template:Catrobbiemeanttobe Template:CabbiePerfect Template:AmazingCabbie Template:InappropiateGiraffe Template:CJB Template: BadeTandreCabbie Template:CabbieDisorder Template:CabbieChemistry Template:CanonShips Template:CabbieIsPerfect2gether 'Rade' Template:Rade Shipper Rori Template:Rorilovers Template:RoriAdorable Template:Rorimessup Template:Rori Tribbie Template:Tribbie Template:League Template:TribbieLuv Template:TribbieAdorable Template:SlicedBread Template:Anti_Tribbie Candré Template:CandreShip Template:CandreBade Template:CandreObsession Template:LittleRed Template:CandreBroSis Template:CandreLuv Template:Sorable Jandré Template:Jandre Template:JandreFriendship Template:JandreLH Template: PerfectJandre Template: JandreLove Template: JandreShip Template: JandreSupporter Template:CJB Template:JandreRecognition Template: SoMuchJandreLove Template: JandreKiss Template: JandreHug 'Jori' Template:JoriShipper Template: NoFighting Template:JoriLove Template:JoriKiss Template:JoriRocks Template:JoriPerfect Template:JoriPiggyback Template:JoriThumbsUp Template:JoriDancing Template:TVSL Template:JadeandToriParents 'Cade' Template:CadeShipper Template:CadeFriendship Template:CadeBFF Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:CadeLuv Template:Can'tGetEnoughCade Template:CadeForever Template:CadeHug Template:CadeDuet Template:CadePerfect Template:CadePose Template:CadeScene Template:CadeLook Template:CadeStandUp Template:Cadehug2 'Cori' Template:CoriShipper Template:Cori Template:CatTori Template:NeverSickOfCori Template:CoriShip Template:AlwaysCori 'Reck' Template:Reck Template:ReckShip 'Rodre' Template:Rodre 'Rebbie' Template:Rebbie 'Trandré' Template:Trandre Template:TrandreLove Template:TrandreMoreMoments Template:TandreLuv Real Life Ships Vavan Template:Vavan Template:VavanShipper Template:VavanLover Template:VavanCute Template:VavanAdorable Template:MoreThanBFFs Elavan Template:ElavanShipper Template:Elavan Template:ElavanDate Eliana Template:ElianaFriendship Template:Eliana Template:AriAndLiz Template:ElianaForever Variana Template:VarianaCori Template:VarianaDuet Template:VarianaShipper Avatt Template:AvattFriendship 'Aviana' Template:Aviana Template:AvianaIncredible Template:AvianaFlawless Template:AvianaLove Template:AvianaPerfect Elitoria Template:LoveElitoria Template:ElitoriaLove Template:ElitoriaForever Template:ElitoriaShipper Mariana Template:NeedMariana 'Arieon' Template:ArieonAdorable Template:ArieonLove Template:ArieonFlirting Template:ArieonPerfect Episodes 'Season One Boxes' 'Season Two Boxes' Songs Make It Shine Template:MakeItShineSong You're the Reason Template:YoureTheReason Template:Fly! Finally Falling Template:FinallyFallingSong Unnamed rap song sung by Trina and Cat Template:Fruity Robbie's Big Toe Template:BigToe The Great Ping Pong Scam Template:TellMeThatYouLoveMeSong Freak the Freak Out Template:CadeGiveItUp Template:Freakthefreakout 'The Diddly-Bops' Template:FavoriteFood Template:Song2You 'Prom Wrecker' Template:BFBsong 'Beggin' On Your Knees' Template: Beggin' on Your Knees 'Locked Up' Template:AllIWant Template:IWantYouBack TheSlap What I Hate Template:WhatIHateViewer Template:WhatIHateep1 Template:WhatIHateep2 Robbie's Improv Template:RobbiesImprovViewer Drive-by-Acting Exercises Template:DriveByFan Template:Beck'sAbsSegment Template:M'yehh Template:Letter S Actors/Actresses Victoria Justice Template:VictoriaJustice Template:VictoriaTalented Template:FlawlessVic Ariana Grande Template:ArianaGrande Template:ArianaAlbum Template:ArianaHair Template:Arianator Template:ArianaLove Template:ArianaStunning Template:AriGorgeous Template:ArianaAdorable Template:CuteLaugh Elizabeth Gillies Template:LizGillies Template:Lizanator Template:LizForever Template:GorgeousGillies Matt Bennett Template:Matt Bennett Template:MattHot Daniella Monet Template:DaniellaMonet Avan Jogia Template:AvanJogia Template:Avanhair Leon Thomas Template:LeonThomas Category:Community Category:Content Category:Images